Mistletoe's a dangerous thing
by darcyLoVesmarissa
Summary: With mistletoe all over the place how will Booth and Brennan make it out of the lab? set near-future.


**Hey guys, my first Bones fic EVER!!! scary!! i'm actually working on a few multi-chapter fics for Bones, but i wanted to put out this one-shot first to see if anybody likes my writing. So.. here it goes!! lol!**

"Bones…" his husky voice mumbled into the back of her neck as his breath tickled her earlobe.

"Mmmm… Booth," his name trickled off her tongue as a slurred moan, instantly arousing the man kneeling down beside her.

"Up and at 'em, Bones," he pressed kisses up and down her neck as he turned her around, spinning the desk chair in which she fell asleep.

"If you know what's good for you you will leave now and let me sleep," she grumbled out, clearly trying to sound dangerous but only succeeding in looking so adorable, with her brow furrowed and an exaggerated grimace, that Seeley Booth just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon babe, you promised you wouldn't work yourself into exhaustion so you could spend Christmas Eve with me and Parker," he reminded her softly. At the mention of Booth's son Brennan's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet. She clearly moved too fast for her own good, her feet were planted solidly for about one second and the next she was stumbling back into her chair.

"You okay there, Bones?" Booth asked lightly, but Brennan could see the concern written on his face and hear it laced in his voice. She knew he only adopted the light tone to act like he wasn't being over-protective and make sure she didn't feel smothered. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel comfortable.

"Yes, I'm fine Booth. I just got up too quickly," she stated standing again, this time successfully, "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, I jus-," he trailed off. If the lie was that obvious to him there was no way it would fool her. "You know, you could've taken the day off, Cam said it was fine. She took the day off. Clark took the day off. Hell, even Angela and Hodgins took the day off."

"Yeah, but that was after Cam forced them to leave for making out under every mistletoe they passed," Temperance replied, smirking as Booth helped her into her coat and led her to the door, his hand placed at the small of her back.

"Gross! C'mon, babe, I don't wanna hear about the squints… swapping spit… ugh," he joked with an exaggerated shudder. He and Bones would be having Christmas lunch with the couple the next day, much to the delight of Angela.

"Booth?" Brennan asked hesitantly as they made their way out of the lab.

"Hmm?" he murmured, turning his head as she pivoted her body into his, her breast brushing against his chest. He had to force himself to think straight.

"Do you think Parker will like his gift?"

He chuckled amusedly at the thought of Parker _not _liking his gift. His laughter ended quickly though as he met her eyes and saw the genuine concern and insecurity in her beautiful cobalt eyes.

"Hey, trust me Bones, he'll love it. What boy wouldn't want a new gaming system **and** a _DIY Science Experiment Kit_?" he asked as he stopped walking and faced her, taking her hands in his as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Well… I don't know… maybe I should've just bought him the television… or the fool's-ball table."

"Foosball, Bones, foosball," he corrected. "Listen babe, he'll love it."

"Don't call me 'babe'," she admonished half-heartedly. "How do you know he'll love it?"

"I just do Bones," he stated simply as he kissed her lightly and entwined his fingers with hers as he continued to lead her down to the parking lot. "Now we gotta hurry to pick up Parker, I promised Becca we'd be there by 6 and now it's…" he looked at his watch, "…5:23, shit."

"Well let's go then," Brennan stated as she tried to run out of the Jeffersonian doors.

"Hold it there, little miss," Booth said in a western voice as he grabbed his girlfriend around the waist before she could get too far.

"What is it Booth?" she asked, confused.

He merely looked up in response. She followed his gaze and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. He leaned his head down at the exact time she tilted hers up and they met perfectly in the middle. His tongue swept across her lips and she granted him entrance, moaning lightly into his mouth. Her hands traveled up to the nape of his neck as his moved under her shirt delicately to caress the silky skin of her waist. His tongue, his taste, his whole being set her on fire and she struggled to remind herself why they should leave the building instead of just heading back to her office to make love on her couch like they had many times before.

"Need. To. Get. Parker," she gasped out as his lips left hers only to travel down to her neck.

He groaned into her flesh between nibbling and sucking, "We can be a little late."

"You know I'm pretty sure Hodgins and Angela got to second strike under this very same mistletoe," she said in a playful attempt to get him back on track.

It clearly worked because Booth groaned exasperatedly before letting his forehead rest against hers again. It took all his self control not to push her against the wall as he took in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"It's second _base _Bones, not second strike," he corrected as he kissed he lightly on the cheek and began to lead her out of the building again.

"Booth?" she chuckled mischievously as she looked ahead to the doors that led to the parking lot.

"Hmm?"

"Look above the exit."

"We'll never get there on time!"

Mistletoe's a dangerous thing.

**I'm really not sure about it... but, i'm always hard on myself. Please review, that's the best Christmas gift you can give me.  
Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
